


The Promised Universe

by A_geeky_gal



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), 約束のネバーランド | Yakusoku no Neverland | The Promised Neverland (Manga)
Genre: Character Death, Emma Norman and Ray, F/F, F/M, Family, Horror, Orphanage, Orphans, SU characters in TPN universe, The Promised Neverland AU, The Promised Neverland Anime Spoilers, The Promised Neverland Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_geeky_gal/pseuds/A_geeky_gal
Summary: Amethyst lived an idyllic life at Crystal Gem orphanage, with her best friends Pearl and Garnet. And her 28 siblings. They had all the food they could ever want, all the freedom they could ever need roaming in the forest. And Mama Rose loved them all dearly. They had everything they wanted, all the love and care and affection.There was only one rule~~You must never go near the gate~~One fateful day, after another sibling gets adopted, the trio tumble upon a dark, heartbreaking and dreary truth about the house...
Relationships: Amethyst & Garnet & Pearl & Steven Universe, Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe), Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe (minor), Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Rose Quartz/Greg Universe (minor)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The Promised Universe

“Everyone, wake up! Or else I will call dibs on all the fresh bread in the breakfast table!” a raspy voice hollered at 6 on the clock. The girl, now already dressed up for the day (which didn’t take much, really. Bath time was reserved for the evenings, only an additional over-shirt was to be worn and socks and shoes); busied herself in helping the other kids in the Crystal Gem orphanage. Amethyst was quite loved by all the kids in the little house, being one of the three eldest people in the house provided for her to be another form of mother figure the several younger ones. Everyone looked up to her, so she tried her best to love and cherish them all. After all, she would turn 12 soon, ready to leave the walls of this facility to the outside world. That got her attention, and she jostled about to the calendar as she finished tying the shoes of the last kid.

It was October 12th already! Today was Pumpkin’s last day in there. Today was the last day she would see him, she had to make sure he had the best day ever! Confident in her resolve, Amethyst rushed down the hallways of the house towards the dining room.

In her energetic stupor, she did not see little figures running up to her, inevitably bumping into two of her close siblings, who muttered a very inadequate sorry. They had identical smirks on their faces, mischief pouring out of their form, naughtily giggling away at the fact that Amethyst might have slightly bruised her knee at their collision

“Spinel…Pink…” Amethyst started, taking on a surprisingly grave tone. Her head was bowed down; the locks of her hair covering her face entirely, casting a dark shadow on her eyes that were not to be seen. No one could comprehend what kind of expression of pure menace her face might have held, but the voice was enough to trail shivers down their spine.

“I…I am going to _EAT YOU_!” She ended the threat on a much lighter tone, now laughing with them as she chased the little critters throughout the corridor. Because she was the fastest girl the orphanage had ever seen, she caught up with them soon enough- wrapping her hands around their necks and pulling them close to her, all three rubbing cheeks in affection. Just then she felt a weight on her back, and soon enough Steven, a young boy of four, had made his way on her back, embracing her by the shoulders, joining in on the playful tone the brightest girls had set up for the day.

Spinel and Pink trotted away holding hands and chuckling with a hint of sinister, presumably finding another victim for their pranks, and Steven still latched onto the girl as close to him as any sibling could have been. Amethyst adjusted him to her comfort, and jogged up to the dining room. She had already wasted a lot of time, what would Mama think if she was not to be of aid that day? On her way, just like she always does- she greeted everyone with a luminous smile

“Good morning!”

On her way she called out two of her younger friends huddled calmly in a corner “Morning Lapis! Pumkpin! Little Bernie!” she nodded to the stuffed toy the boy had, and they gave their wishes in return. “Today we will play a lot okay?” she promised. Pumpkin’s eyes brightened at this, and he nodded excitedly.

As smoothly as she could say with a kids hand now in her mouth pulling her cheek, she chided to her two best friends “Morning Pearl and Garnet!”

“Morning yourself, Amethyst” Pearl nodded cordially with a serene smile on her face, to which Amethyst sniggered. Pearl always was poised and prim-perfect. She had the highest affinity for cleaning and keeping things organized, some mannerisms of which became a constant source of teasing from her friends, to which she would always retort with a clever quip. Pearl was also the smartest kid there. But Amethyst appreciated her companionship, nonetheless. Pearl was her closest friend out of anyone, but she did tie however with another girl

“Mowrning Awethysht” Garnet mocked, smirking, imitating her mispronunciation, like she had any choice to speak otherwise with her pseudo-brother on her back. Amethyst glared at her.

“You seem quite zestful as usual” Pearl pointed with another grin.

“You look like a five-year old” Garnet commented simply, before idly walking with the pot she had in hand towards the huge line of tables. Putting Steven down, who immediately ran towards his best friend Connie, she kept both hands on her hips and squabbled that she was actually 11, the eldest person out of all, just like Pearl and Garnet. Her droning was interrupted by a womanly giggle

“Mama, you too?” Amethyst queried, pouting slightly. She went into the open arms of her motherly figure, hugging her “Now I would have to give my morning’s star performance pizzazz all over again” she cried, her voice muffled by the gown into which she had her head buried in embarrassment

“Amethyst, that’s what I love about you” Mama said, tilting her chin up for her to look her into her caring eyes.

“That I look like a five year old?” she asked, quoting Garnet

“No, that you love your family enough to keep them cheerful” Mama answered with a smile, tucking her fingers behind Amethyst’s ears, brushing the back-skin of it. This is something Mama would do very often, ruffling the hair around the ears, particularly the left one, fondling that area. This was a sign of deep motherly affection, though, a care that ran deeper and thicker than blood.

Taking their seats, everyone recited their appreciation to the almighty, to provide for the 28 happy children in the house this meal.

_“Thank you for the food”_

This was Crystal Gem orphanage. It was meant for kids who had no family of their own, abandoned by their parents, maybe even forgotten, but no one cared. They all were a family flourishing together, living their lives as siblings, close friends who didn’t need same parentage to hold the deep emotional attachments they had. They had a mother, someone whom they loved dearly, with all their heart. Mama Rose was the kindest, loveliest, prettiest and most womanly and mature individual any of them had ever met. It was awe-inspiring how she took such tender care of so many kids that weren’t even her own. If anyone needed anything, she would try her best to provide that for them; whether it be musical instruments, crayons, books. If anyone had even a mild injury, she would bring out her first aid kit to wrap up any wounds with an efficiency of a physician. Mama Rose was special, someone everyone loved more than anything. They were surrounded by warmth and smiles, love and care, affection and endearment. Every corridor, room, hallway had a memory. And some day, before they turned twelve, they would bid this heaven of a place goodbye as they would be accepted into their new foster family. A new home, a new life, maybe a complete change from their old one. The possibilities allured them, and despite their bond with the orphanage, all kids secretly wished for a chance to be adopted, to be chosen by a family.

They all had a special tattoo on different parts of their bodies, tattoos oddly resembling some of the gemstones Garnet made them read out one day. Amethyst had one just above her chest, Pearl had a small oval on her forehead, and Garnet had two on either palm. Steven had one on his belly while Connie had one on her forearm. Peridot, like Pearl, had a symbol on her forehead, but a more triangular one, whereas Lapis had her marked all the way at her back.

Each day they would have to endure through the daily tests. Mama always said it was for the better of them, so that once they ventured outside they could be well prepared with the challenges the world could hold. It was half mental exercise, half physical one, really. The IQ tests had about 200 questions to be answered in ten seconds flat, wearing an apparatus consisting of a headset, whereas the physical ones were to jog around a certain area of the vast grounds that surrounded their home in the given time. But Amethyst didn’t mind doing that repeatedly, for when Mama would proudly spout-

“Congratulations Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst. All three of you got full scores on both physical and mental tests” with a pat on her head and a candy on her palm for her devouring purpose only, all that work would be worth it.

Peridot , a fellow friend age 10, grumbled “Underperformed in the running activities, again” and sunk down her seat. Lapis narrated

“Well, this is now a common occurrence around here, three people scoring slam dunk” the 10 year old girl said with an air of a gossiper “Amethyst, a girl with excellent motor skills, and in the sporadic studying sessions she imbibes enough to last for a lifetime and a half, probably. She picks things up in a snap of her fingers, or does not bother sometimes. Like, Amethyst, where is my embroidery kit?” Lapis smirked at the redness the caramel skin held. Amethyst mumbled “It must be in the room, I’ll return it, okay?”

“Pearl,” Lapis continued “A genius who had a superhuman intelligence, a prodigy, even. I can’t remember the last time she scored anything lesser than full of the IQ tests, at least. She’s like, the next Einstein” Lapis then proceeded on answering any questions of the identity of this ‘Einstein’ person.

“And Garnet” Lapis drawled, leaning on her table “a girl with amazing strength who’s intellect is almost as close to as Pearl’s. No one has seen such talent in three people at once in Crystal Gem facility. They are on their way to making history, lads!” she hollered, making all three of them a little flustered.

Peridot, whose fingers were curled up and hands shaking in obvious envy, abruptly shrieked “Pearl, I challenge you to a game of tag you clod! Catch all of us before 20 minutes are up-” Several children went beside her to control her tantrum, but Pearl, with a subtle air of arrogance and confidence, agreed to play.

Tag was a tradition in the house now. It was the game most played, closely tied by hide and seeks. The forest was vast and dense, a lot of fauna of all sizes growing a lot many regions. From trees taller than the house itself to shrubs with the most delicate and fragile flowers, the forest had it all. They were free to roam anywhere they wanted, save for one place

_“What is…this?” a stout chubby girl of not more than 4 with thick fingers holding a bar asked, head leaning to fit just through the gate. Two other girls stood on either side of her, looking at this huge establishment up close for the first time._

_“It’s a gate, to protect us from the outside world” Garnet answered in her monotone, leaning her back on it._

_“Hey, what do you want to do in the outside world when you grow up?” Amethyst suddenly asked._

_“I guess…I’d have to learn how to adjust and survive, most of all” Garnet answered with a shrug._

_“Hmm…what about you Pearl?”_

_“I haven’t quite thought of it yet” Pearl answered after a few long moments of thinking. “And you, Amethyst?”_

_“I want to see a Puma! I read about them, they look so cool” Amethyst jumped up and down on the spot._

_“Well, good luck with that” Garnet said absent-mindedly. Any possible response by Amethyst was interrupted by Pearl asking_

**_“I wonder…what they protect us from…”_ **

Pearl was given, on the heavy demand of Peridot, exactly two minutes of wait so that everyone takes a headstart. She had twenty minutes to catch all of them, the ones remaining would win. Pearl looked towards Garnet, who peered at the clock in her hands through her glasses. She nodded, and Pearl took this as a sign to start her search.

Now Pearl, she wasn’t the most athletic person. One could say her strength was particularly flowering the in the tests, but she was never the fastest runner in straight line races. Heck, she even ended last in many. But, she had what many people lacked, planning. She had Intel on everyone’s strengths and weaknesses, knowing just the right ways to capture the right people. She even had a pattern of doing things like these. Everything was according to plan, a very precisely calculated plan she devised.

Pearl spotted a group of kids near the bushes, and she gave a sigh. What were the chances of them surviving this game long enough if they were attracting such a large crowd? Pearl shook her head in disbelief, not even bothering to run as she- as soundless and a calm breeze- kept her hands on the shoulder on her fellow companions.

Somewhere due east, you could see three people bending behind a thick bush. Lapis kept a finger on Peridot’s lips, harshly ordering her to stop snickering lest they should get caught. This brought about a happy chuckle on Pumpkin’s lips, and Lapis looked down to him. She ran her fingers through the ginger hair and tickled his freckles fondly

“Thank you Lapis and Peridot for helping me”

“Anytime for you, Pumpkin! Whenever you need help, anytime, anywhere, you must call out to us, and we will be there for you. Isn’t that right Peridot?” she turned towards the girl investigating her surroundings “Yeah, yeah” Peridot said dismissively, though Lapis always believed that there was genuine care hidden under her tone.

“ ** _HA_**!” Peridot screamed, almost bursting the other’s eardrums. “There we go!”

She got up in wide open and hopped onto the set of long feet oddly only one person held. She pranced around in her victory, due to which Pearl emerged from whatever hiding place she was cooped up in. With a smug smile, she kept a gentle hand on Peridot’s shoulder, and to the question asked by her outrageous expression answered “Your weakness is that you let your guard down and make way for tantrums too easily, Peridot”

Peridot didn’t have the right to even oppose that during the rest of the game.

Fifteen minutes gone, 26 children were standing on the field, all victims to Pearl’s skilful game plan. Garnet checked her clock, and spoke

“It always goes down to this- a one on one battle between Pearl and Amethyst”

Pearl studied Amethyst’s tricks and came to the conclusion that regardless of her spontaneity even she exhibited certain patterns while choosing her track. Well, she did use the western track a lot the previous month, and come to think of it she hadn’t used the northern forest since a while. Keeping her best bets on those Pearl sprinted to the northern side, her footsteps faster than ever before. She had to give her all while competing with the girl faster than anyone she had ever seen.

In a matter of time, she spotted Amethyst, perched on a rock. She jolted down the moment she saw Pearl, not before sticking her tongue out. Pearl gave another sigh and a private grin, and followed her suit. They raced each other for a solid mile, Pearl almost grabbing Amethyst a couple of times before the other girl would smirk and pick up her pace. Pearl felt herself tire out, but refused to give in. They dodged through boulders, logs of wood disassembled by calamities, little patches of mud that were slippery in sight. Amethyst took a final dash and leapt through a giant depression, almost a mini canyon, and Pearl stopped. She gave her friend a small but loving smile, and turned around.

She could almost read whatever Amethyst was about to do next, judging by the fact that she was climbing up an old sandalwood tree not too subtly. Pearl, keeping her hands in her pocket, whistled away as she reached down the depression of the canyon via another way. She smugly grinned, looking around for any signs of her, and then shrugged-

“Well, I guess Amethyst is not here. Let me just- ouch!” Pearl tumbled down a twig, falling face first to the ground and moaning in pain.

“Pearl!” Amethyst cried out, rushing down from whichever tree she was settled on, and bending right next to her; her mouth spilling out concern and apologies.

“I was pretending” Pearl looked up at her, a good natured smile on her face

She protested “This is _not_ a joke. Sure I might have played a similar thing but I was actually _worried_ Pearl! How could you-“

“See this? This is your weakness. You’re too nice and naïve at times,” she affectionately pats her back, indicating a clear victory.

“THIS IS SO FRUSTRATING! SHE CAUGHT ME AG-AIN!!!!” Amethyst whined on the grass like a toddler, punching the ground and swinging her legs.

“Hey Amethyst, do you even know where are you lacking?” Garnet asked, never once taking off her shades or her eyes from the book.

“Well…Pearl did tell me-“

“Scratch that” Garnet started, closing the book and turning towards her “What qualities does Pearl entail?”

“OCD,” Amethyst started, earning a well deserved glare from Pearl. She defended innocently “What? Garnet told me about that, it’s basically when-“ Pearl rubbed her temples in irate, and Amethyst widened her eyes “Oh my, you’re serious about that question aren’t you?”

Garnet raised her brows to say ‘ _What else were you expecting_?’ and Amethyst started

“Well, Pearl’s qualities include rationale headed thinking, overwhelming intellect, conceptualizing…”

(Pearl’s face went redder and redder with each compliment, yet she managed to keep her head in their direction to avoid any suspicion. She hoped her features didn’t give out too much…)

“Exactly. Listen, if this were a single line race, you would have the upper hand because of your physical attributes. But this game is more than that, you have to build up a strategy”

“Strategy, in a simple game of tag?” Amethyst asked

“Yes, it’s like playing chess with your whole body. You have to know exactly which position and how to knock your opponents in order to win. You have to take everything they are into account”

“Well, if it’s like chess then I’m sure I can guess why Pearl us always ahead of everyone in tag”

“Oh hush!” she waved her hand a tad overdramatically, and with an air of faux modesty spoke “I’m not that good, plus, Garnet is better than me when it comes to reading emotions or strategizing”

“No need to patronize me” Garnet replied, burying her face back in her book, but she did however look flushed after their praises. Amethyst heard Peridot howl again

“Pearl, I challenge you again to this game, but this time everyone else will be ‘it’ except of you”

This brought collective sighs of disbelief and shock. How was Pearl even supposed to hide from all of them for a solid 20 minutes? And moreover, did they even have the time to frolic again? What if it gets dark? And how the hell-

“Okay” Pearl stood up, stretching her muscles again, shuffling on the spot to warm-up “I’ll be ready after two minutes on the clock. Garnet, signal them” and with that she fled towards the eastern end of the forest, while everyone else readied themselves in groups of four or five to win against the best player in the entire house.

Once Garnet shouted for them to scamper away, Amethyst sniffed that air. Her heightened sense of smell could easily locate Pearl and Garnet by now, seeing that she had never once had a memory of her life without them in the picture. They have always been by her side, growing up with her, playing and learning with her, using their wits to take her out of any trouble she was very prone to cooking. Garnet had always been much more reserved, so Pearl and she were the partners in crime; making little staring games, or inventing little trivia for the others to solve, sometimes sewing a few dresses for the otherwise tattered dolls, or begging Mama Rose to give them the oven for a couple of hours to bake a cake. Garnet did trail along a lot many times, a persistent voice of reason, though she could come off as a buzzkill with whom Pearl usually used to agree with.

She simpered, Pearl had made her way near the stream. She ran off that way, not before waving to Garnet to join them if she wanted to. Her legs took her deeper and deeper into the lush forest until she almost reached the end. She halted minutes later, suddenly overwhelmed by the humongous wall that appeared in front of her. Her footsteps became slower, steadier, going towards it as if a booby trap just might spring up out of nowhere. She titled her head up until she could see the edge of the wall, about 20 ft high, no indication of the outside world other than the plain blue and slightly cloudy sky that had always been there. She often wondered what it would be like beyond the gigantic block of cement. Would there be people, would there be kids like them? Would there be vehicles, like the trains and cars and flying machines they read about? Would there be buildings? How would the houses be like? How would the children and adults be like? How will they act? How is she supposed to act with the people who knew the boundless world outside when she had been kept in a secured House with only kids around her? Amethyst was never one to worry much, but the doubts and queries lingered in her head. She was, after all, destined to leave the House shortly. It was a very bittersweet thought to be honest. A very exciting possibility would await her, but that would mean bidding eternal farewell to Mama Rose, to Pearl, to Garnet, to Steven, to…everyone. Lost in her thoughts and tantalizing steps, she almost tripped when she saw a flash of white and peach in the corner of her eyes. She turned her head, and sure enough, Pearl was there. Co-incidentally, even she had chosen that very moment to ponder over the improbable events the wall was connected to. Pearl was probably in too deep, as expected of her, for she made no qualms in rushing away as Amethyst visibly approached her. She reached just beside her, and Pearl turned towards her. The air held an uncanny intensity, time almost halted as Amethyst softly placed her stubby hand on her collar, partially an attempt to shaking her out of her trance, and partially claiming her victory over the game. Pearl glanced down at her hand, and with slight pinkness on her ears, beamed at the girl. Amethyst heard a familiar voice echo in her head, the voice tugging on her left ear again fondly and whispering

_“ **You must never ever go near the gate, no matter what”** _

Amethyst repeated the exact same words. Pearl shifted away, asking her

“Why did Mama Rose say that, though? Is there something very dangerous beyond this fence?” Pearl pointed at the are beyond the fence, that honestly didn't look much different than the jungle they played in every day.

“Of course it’s a lie” a monotonous voice answered, startling the two kids. They whimpered and lightly scolded Garnet for sneaking up on them, who seemed to pay no heed. “I mean, look at the size of this thing” she pointed towards the fence that barely reached their waists. “Do you think this is even a meagre attempt at intimidating? Anyone can cross over it with their eyes closed”

Garnet did seem to have a point, though. The fence was barely a meter long, and there were no spikes or any other security to prohibit them from crossing over it anytime they wanted. It didn’t give off any vibes of peril, it was just a short array of rods welded together in all honesty

“But,” Amethyst replied “Mama told us not to go there, and we will not cross it. She must be saying this for our safety because she cares about us”

Garnet heaved, eyes drooping “You…really do love her huh?”

Amethyst narrowed her eyes, “What’s that supposed to mean? Don’t tell me you don’t-“

“Hey you clods!” Peridot called out to the trio, bringing along with her several more people “Are we still on this match or not?”

“Amethyst caught me first” Pearl gave short claps in triumph, making Peridot grumbling curses under her breath. Like a magnet, everyone’s attention was attracted to the wall yet again. Peridot started

“One day, we’ll all leave this place right?”

“Before we turn twelve” Pink supplied

“Isn’t it irritating though?” Lapis asked, sitting on the semi-thick bars of the fence “No one writes us”

“What do you mean?”

“What I mean is that whenever someone leaves the house, they never write any letters to us. I have never received a single postcard from anyone the ten years I’ve been in here”

“Maybe it’s because they don’t want to make their foster family feel bad. I mean, won’t it be rude if they keep on thinking and talking to us constantly when they are expected to enjoy life outside?” Pearl said.

“But _still_!” Lapis whined, swinging her legs back and forth.

“I will always write letter every day” Pumpkin spoke excitedly. “I’ll not miss a single day, I will tell you everything about the world outside!”

Lapis hugged him tight, “Aww you will Pumpkin? That’s so sweet of you! You’re a good boy” she kissed his temple, making him wish for another one on his cheeks. There was no doubt Lapis absolutely doted on the little boy. Amethyst piped

“Hey kiddo, what do you wanna be when you grow up?”

“Well…” he started “I want to take care of animals!” he answered, a glint of passion in his eyes

“Really?”

“Yes, like Mama Rose takes care of us all, I too want to take care of animals…and children too of course. But more of animals, because I don’t think they have medicines and bandages when they get hurt. Poor things! I also want to keep a dog”

“Wow, I’m sure you’ll be a great father to them” Amethyst cooed, pulling his cheek

“I for one want to try new clothes outside” Lapis started, “I mean, look at our attire! It’s all plain white with four tiny diamonds on the front, and even one of them is white! I really _really_ want to wear more colourful clothes, maybe with hem or lace around them. Imagine the beautiful dresses!” Lapis seemed to have entered her own world of dress designs rivalling any fashionista’s . Pink joined in on her day-dreaming as well

“I really want to study inventory and engineering, preferably with people that are more…tolerable” she muttered the last part hastily glancing at the group, but some of them heard, with Lapis calling her out on it, stating that she barely is tolerable herself.

“I want to be a musician!” Steven chirped. Amethyst picked him up on her lap, twirling him around

“Ste-man! I’m sure you’ll be the most popular musician anywhere in the world! I would love to hear you make albums and whatnot, performing on the stage like a rock star!” Steven tittered at her words. Amethyst keeping him down asked Pearl (who was totally not looking at Amethyst since the past few minutes with a dopey grin) “What about you Pearl?”

Pearl rubbed her chin in thought for a moment, and answered “Well, I want to learn about different cultures and customs. I want to travel the world and intake the diversity of histories, music and dance!”

“Cool idea Pearl! And Garnet? Still not thought about it yet?”

“I told you, I’m aiming to survive first”

Amethyst pouted at that, “Garnet!! Please!!”

“It certainly is better than your immature dream of seeing a Puma”

Amethyst turned red in shame, while the others sniggered. Pearl advised for them all to return before sundown, or else Mama might get worried. Mama was always looking out for them, Mama always cared.

* * *

Evening time was another bittersweet moment in Amethyst’s- well everyone’s- life. There was a little commotion, all kids huddling around the doorway height-wise, giving Pumpkin a final farewell. He really did look handsome in his suit, which was all black. A bowtie was on his neck, a black hat on his head. His hair was not as unruly as it was before, but his bangs still stooped low, just in front of his eyes.

“I will never ever forget about anyone”

He tried giving a smile, he really did, but the grief of detaching himself from the only family he has ever known, the only security and warmth he had ever known and longed for, made him break down right before he was about to leave. He bawled

“Waah! I don’t want to go anymore…I want to stay one more day…Lapis…Peridot”

Lapis, not immune to seeing him cry, broke into tears herself, begging for Mama not to take him away from her. Even Peridot looked down, her eyes shimmering with tears about to fall.

Rose tugged on his hand “Let’s go Pumpkin, your family must be waiting”

And, without even looking at the children, she slammed the door shut, letting the crying lot fend for themselves for a few minutes.

Being the elder kids there provided for a lot more responsibilities that the rest, seeing that they can very well adapt with half an hour of sleep lesser than the rest. Amethyst, Pearl, Lapis and Peridot were all mopping and dusting the dining room, which held quite a feast seeing that it was Pumpkin’s last one in the house. They invested in idle chatter. While cleaning, Amethyst suddenly spotted something she was outraged by

“LITTLE BERNIE!?” She asked in shock

Pearl examined the toy “It is Bernie, but why is it here? Wasn’t Pumpkin going to take it with him? It’s his favourite toy”

“Let’s give it back to him, he would have something to remember us by” Amethyst said determinedly, already heading outside the hall.

“But Amethyst, will we be able to make in on time? What if he is gone?”

“There is still time, you can surely make it” a disinterested voice said, and sure enough, Garnet, who was drying her hair after the bath, ushered them to leave.

“Thanks Garnet! Now come on Pearl” she held her wrist and dragged her to the door, twisting the knob

“Ah darn it! It’s locked” Amethyst groused, rattling the door again and again, probably trying to break it. Pearl shoved her lightly “Let me handle this” Pearl took out a hair clip from her short pinkish- peach tuft, then inserted it into the lock. It took her a few seconds, and after a few seconds of clicking and fiddling, the door opened. Amethyst looked at her with wonder

“Pearl…why are you of all people doing this? Aren’t you afraid of ruining your perfectionist do-no-wrong image??”

“It’s not like I’ll be the only one in trouble here, we’ll get scolded together” she grinned charmingly at her, and squeezing her hand, led her out towards the gate.

The gate was surprisingly open. Amethyst felt a wave of anticipation rush through her. This, this was uncharted territory. Some place no one was supposed to venture into, a haven abandoned to be ventured into. The dark corridors surrounded them, and there was no one around there. There was a sound of water dripping, and it was an eerie atmosphere. Their steps were as silent as a cat’s barely making any sound. They took in the darkness, senses heightened. They roamed about carefully, as cautiously as one could with leather boots.

“Woah…” Amethyst whispered “It’s a vehicle! I’ve never seen something like this before…”

Pearl hopped up the window of the driver’s seat. The whole compartment was empty, no key inside the slot near the steering wheel. She mumbled “No one in here…”

Amethyst travelled to the back of the truck. There seemed to be quite a lot of space there, maybe that’s where his belongings were? She told Pearl that she would keep it there, maybe Pumpkin would receive it once he reached.

She opened the curtains, and her body went limp…

She dropped the toy, which fell onto her feet with a light shift.

Her eyes open, her breath hitching, her body quivering with an intensity of an earthquake, she tumbled backwards, keeping her form as steady as possible…

“Amethyst, what are you-“

Pearl and Amethyst could not believe the sight that lay in front of them…

Pumpkin- bubbly, radiant, shining, ebullient, boy, was numb and lifeless…

He was a corpse

Pumpkin…he looked hellish. The once glinting eyes were lifeless; a flower pierced through his chest, now metallic red in colour, his arms and legs limp. He swam in the pool of his own blood, he did not even die properly, dignified. It was like he was haplessly thrown into the back of the truck. Trails of the red fluid flowed from his mouth, the glow of his skin was devoid and it now changed into a bleak grey, cold and defunct. Amethyst and Pearl were paralysed from the fear. A rumbling voice interrupted their horror

“Is the ceremony done?”

Two big creatures made their way towards the truck, and the pair ducked down the vehicle. They dare not speak anything, every breath they took felt dangerous, they even cursed the slight rustling from their shirts internally. They could not move, could not speak. They wanted to scream, wanted to run away, wanted to wake up any moment now to revel that this is just another fictitious dream.

“No, but my my! This is some good meat, let me just…” the creature, a disgusting amalgam of limbs and mouths and other body parts attached in no particular order bellowed. Somewhere from its elbow, a slick, slimy tongue protruded, drooling lustfully as it reached out to lick the lithe body, before someone stopped him

“High quality meat like this from these colonies is meant only for the higher ups. We don’t come even near deserving this”

“Maybe…just a fingertip?”

“Not a chance, and moreover that's where his gem is!” the creature said, twisting its head a solid 180o.

“What a pity, human flesh is always the best~” the creature drawled, fantasizing about the said meat.

Pumpkin was stripped off his clothes, and then, like he was a mere commodity, an object to be toyed with, thrown away at a container of a shining liquid. The flower still on his chest, he was still bleeding his heart out. There were no bubbles formed, he was dead. _Dead_.

Pearl and Amethyst gulped in horror. Bullets of sweat trailed down their trembling bodies, voices punched out of them. Their arms and legs ached, even the ever intelligent Pearl’s mind drew a blank. They were paralyzed to the spot, the menacing aura holding them in a tightening grip. Fear became a tangible, living force that crept over them like some hungry beast, immobilizing them; their brain, holding them captive.

Amethyst panicked, “Where is Mam-“

Pearl glared at her, keeping a finger on her lips, indicating her to keep quiet at such a delicate time.

“Another middle-quality…how poor…but soon we’ll be shipping out some good ones. Rose Quartz!”

The woman was dressed as she was always dressed- a white gown with pink apron. The woman looked as she always looked, pink curls falling to her waist, carrying herself with the same dignity and grace like she always did. But her expression was cold, unforgiving, stoic. Like she did not care a mere innocent child had just been killed in the hands of such a vile glutton.

“Rose, prepare the three high quality meat for shipping next. I’m sure our higher ups would be delighted to receive them as a meal”

“Understood” she said, her gaze hard, her voice obedient and strict. Like she will do anything to give them their merchandise.

“Wait” the fiend sniffled “I smell something”

The cluster of limbs used the nose perched on their leg to sniff the air around them. Amethyst and Pearl tried slipping away. The monstrosity bent down, head level to the gap between the wheels and the ground, where Pearl and Amethyst were ready to slip off from. It gave a revolting blink, searching for anything, while the girls were still trapped…

Neither Amethyst nor Pearl knew how or when they decided to dash off, but their senses were too vested in escaping to even fathom the complexities. They had to come out there alive, so the slight sliver of chance they thought they had, they headed inside the gate, running and running and running until their legs gave away and they collapsed on the grass just a hundred meters away from the house. Amethyst kept her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath that was long gone. Tears rolled down her eyes, slipping down to her skirt. Pearl leaned over to her, trying to comprehend whatever the hell had happened herself. Amethyst suddenly tugged on Pearl’s shirt, almost ripping it off with the intensity she was clutching it with, bawling more and more, harder and harder. Pearl kept a futile hand on her head, she really was trying to do the best with everything that just happened.

“Is this…a colony? A farm? Are we all…food? Were we raised...just to get eaten? And Mama…she’s the usual, sweet, kind, Mama, right? **_RIGHT_**?” she fisted Pearl’s collar in desperation. Pearl gulped

“That boy in the truck….really was Pumpkin…” she said slowly, trying to be as cautious, but the truth was irreversible. This utopia was just an illusion, a deceit hidden right under their noses all this while.

The night was serene, the breeze was slow, the stars were twinkling, no crickets chirped. The moon illuminated the ground. It was like every other night, tranquil…

_And on that peaceful night, Amethyst took a deep breath, and with all she had, gave a loud, sharp scream, while Pearl pat her back, letting her pour out every last inch of her agony._

Amethyst and Pearl put on a short, shaky façade, and went into their room. Garnet questioned whilst they were on their way

“How’d it go?”

“We…didn’t make it” Pearl said, flatly. She and her friend limped on upstairs, shutting the door and sagging near their beds. Amethyst took in sharp breaths, hugging her knees and digging her face in her arms.

“W-will we all die?” Amethyst asked. Pearl was is no position to give that answer

“I don’t want any more of my family to die. If we stay here, they’ll all be killed…I don’t want…” she mumbled repeatedly. Pearl kept a comforting hand on her shoulder

“It won’t happen, not at all”

Amethyst looked up at her resolute. Pearl slipped down beside her, arms touching. Her crystal blue eyes, shimmering with the dull glow of the moon bore into Amethyst’s purple ones, and a serene smile adorned her pale features, also glowing under the glimmer the night had held.

“Let’s run away, all of us. Let’s all be independent together” she kept her hand on her shoulder again, smile never faltering for even a split second. Amethyst looked aghast at her, how could she be so calm and tranquil with such a huge revelation? But she was grateful, so eternally grateful for her smile, her pretty, lovely smile to help her. She could feel hope rising in her just by feeling the persistent gaze of her, unnerved and half lidded.

“But how…?” Amethyst looked about, racking her brains. A striking second later, she inhaled softly at the realization “Strategy…this will be just like tag! We’ll have to strategize our escape”

“Exactly, but you know? We will actually pull this off, we’ll all run away together” Pearl repeated, a bit more confident. She helped her up and onto her bed, from where she moved into her own room.

Somewhere outside the area Rose Quartz was clutching the toy in the hands, an expression of unadulterated appal.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!  
> So, I wanted to give my input to the SU fandom, so here you go! A crossover freshly served!
> 
> So, idk how many of you have read/seen the manga/anime, but it's a must read! This is these characters in the original storyline, with maybe a bit of twist...
> 
> Enjoy!! <3


End file.
